zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian Spear
The Guardian Spear is an item in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a high-tech Spear created with ancient Sheikah technology wielded by the Guardian Scouts found in several Shrines. After defeating it, Link can pick it up and equip it. It has a base attack power of 10, though this may be increase by certain weapon bonuses, the Ancient Proficiency set bonus, or Attack Up boost from food or certain armors. Guardian Spears are primarily wielded by Guardian Scouts II who drop them when defeated. While models III and IV wield stronger plus variants. It can also be obtained randomly from treasure chests spawned when the Breath of the Wild series Guardian amiibo is used with the amiibo Rune. Plus Variants Guardian Spear + This upgraded Guardian Spear boasts higher durability and has a base attack power 15. It is modeled like the Soldier's Spear and is the second most powerful Guardian Spear as stronger than the Guardian Spear, though weaker than the ++ version. They are primarily wielded by Guardian Scouts III. It can also be obtained randomly from treasure chests spawned when Breath of the Wild series Guardian amiibo is used with the amiibo Rune, though only starts to appears randomly after Link frees at least one of the Divine Beasts. Guardian Spear ++ This top notch Guardian spear boasts a high durability and has a base attack power of 20. It can be found within the "Major Test of Strength" trials from Shrines carried by Guardian Scouts IV. It can also be obtained randomly from treasure chests spawned when the Breath of the Wild series Guardian amiibo is used with the amiibo Rune, though only starts to appears randomly after Link frees at least one of the Divine Beasts. This spear makes a different noise than other Guardian weaponry when activated, it is modeled like the Royal Halberd, it is the strongest Guardian Spear and its damage are boosted to 36 by ancient proficiency "Ancient" armor set bonus. However it is inferior to the Ancient Spear which has a base attack power of 30 and has higher durability than the Guardian Spear, however it is implied by the Ancient Spear's description that this is due to Ancient Spear being developed after countless hours of research into Guardian technology by the Sheikah Guardian researcher Doctor Robbie, thus Robbie's Ancient Spear may be the result of Robbie studying the Guardian Spear and its stronger variants to design his Ancient Spear which is Ancient Soldier Gear developed by Robbie for Link to combat Guardians and the Calamity. Presumably Robbie's research into it and Guardian tech allowed him to develop an even more powerful spear using the same technology. However if it has certain weapon bonuses, the Guardian Spear++ can exceed the Ancient Spear's base attack power and durability. Gallery File:Breath of the Wild Guardian Scout Spear Guardian Spear (Inventory).png|Link wielding a Guardian Spear in the inventory screen See also * Ancient Battle Axe * Ancient Spear * Guardian Naginata * Guardian Shield * Guardian Sword * Naginata * Scorching Naginata * Serpentine Spear * Sheikah Naginata Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Polearms Category:Enemy Weapons